customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristan Misbehaves at Outback Steakhouse (Thevideotour1's version)
Tristan Misbehaves at Outback Steakhouse is the 6th episode in the 5th season of The Wacky Days. It was originally aired on September 14, 1992. Plot Recap Cast *Tristan (Marshall Ziemanski) *Dick (Kevin Costner) *Irene (Jamie Lee Curtis) *Minerva (Nicole Mandich) *Liam (Gary Aronson) *Haley (Ashley Tisdale) *Michael the Waiter at Outback Steakhouse (Ben Stiller) Trivia *Filming for this episode took place on February 1992. *Tristan got grounded for 1 week. Scare Factor Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, BIRDS, EXT - EARLY DAWN CHORUS (Heard once during an outdoor shot of Tristan's house with birds chirping offscreen before the theme song) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 3B: FULL MIX, BOUNCY, HAPPY GO LUCKY, MEDIUM TEMPO (Heard once during an outdoor shot of Tristan's house with birds chirping offscreen before the theme song) *Sound Ideas, CLASSICAL, MUSIC - THEME 1: FULL MIX, LIGHT TO SAD BRIDGE, SLOW TEMPO Quotes Quote 1: *(we open the episode with a scene before the theme song that consists of an outdoor shot of Tristan's house with birds chirping offscreen) *(scene wipes to Tristan and his family having breakfast in the dining room) *Tristan: No fucking way! I don't wanna have an omelet for breakfast! I want a Sausage Egg McMuffin! *Irene: Tristan. We're not having Sausage Egg McMuffin for breakfast. We're having omelets. You can't eat McDonald's because you're still grounded. *Dick: Also, you, Minerva, Liam, Haley, Irene and I are going to Outback Steakhouse for lunch. *Liam: Outback Steakhouse?! Wow! We haven't been to Outback Steakhouse a long time! *Minerva: I'm sure we can go there again today! *Dick: Yes, Minerva. And Tristan, if you behave at Outback Steakhouse, you'll be ungrounded and we might have Sausage Egg McMuffin for breakfast tomorrow. *Tristan: Really?! Cool! *Haley: What time are we going to Outback Steakhouse? *Irene: Haley, it's too early for Outback Steakhouse. We're having omelets for breakfast. *Haley: When are we going there, mom? *Irene: 12:00pm. *Haley: Great! *Tristan: But I still hate Outback Steakhouse. It's boring. *Irene: Tristan, Outback Steakhouse is not boring. Try it. You'll like it. *Tristan: All right. But if I want Sausage Egg McMuffin tomorrow, then I guess I'll go. *Dick: Atta boy, son! Quote 2: *(fades to a scene with cars in the parking lot of Outback Steakhouse. It then pans to the Outback Steakhouse restaurant) *(scene fades to Tristan and his family at Outback Steakhouse) *Irene: Kids. What would you like to have at Outback Steakhouse? *Irene: I'm having The Outbacker Burger with iced water. *Dick: I'm having the ribeye, a side of Aussie Fries and a large Coke. *Minerva: I'm having the ribeye, too but with a side of baked potato and lemonade. *Liam: I would like to have the original roasted prime rib, a side of Aussie fries and and orange juice. *Haley: I would like to have Mac-a-roo 'n' Cheese and 2% milk. *Tristan: And I would like to have the Boomerang Cheeseburger and 100% apple juice. *Irene: Okay. The waiter will be coming here shortly to take your order. *(fades to Michael the Waiter at Outback Steakhouse taking Tristan and his family's order) *Michael the Waiter at Outback Steakhouse: Hi, I'm Michael and I'll be your waiter today. How can I take your order? *Irene: I'm having The Outbacker Burger with iced water. *Dick: I'm having the ribeye, a side of Aussie Fries and a large Coke. *Minerva: I'm having the ribeye, too but with a side of baked potato and lemonade. *Liam: I'm having the original roasted prime rib, a side of Aussie fries and and orange juice. *Haley: I'm having Mac-a-roo 'n' Cheese and 2% milk. *Tristan: And I'm having the Boomerang Cheeseburger and 100% apple juice. *Michael the Waiter at Outback Steakhouse: I'm sorry, but we're all out of Boomerang Cheeseburgers. How about chicken fingers instead? *Tristan: What?!